Christmas In The House of GoT
by ThePurpleRose
Summary: It's Christmas time in the house of GoT. Contains loads of randomness and insanity. Chapter 3: A simple prank, present opening,Christmas dinner and snow! Dillon finds string, Matt likes socks and Marduke's been locked up!Please r & r! Better on the inside
1. Of Decorations and Poisonous Cookies

**AN: Yup, I said I'd do a Christmas one of these so here it is! This one will be more than one chapter 'cause for the holiday I'm not as snowed under with homework as I am during school time. But yeah… ****You don't have to have read the other House of GoT stories but you won't get it quite so much if you haven't read the first two chapters of the main story (****The House of GoT****). You should still get it though. This chapter is the decorating stage of Christmas. The story will have Christmas day too, and possibly boxing day depending on how much time I get on the computer.**

**Anyway****ous****, Christmas rules!!!!! So enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT, Marianne Curley does. I do, however, own the randomness and also Kyla. I also have cheese in my fridge.**_

**I wonder whose pov this is ****in.**

**Kyla**

"So here it is: Merry Christmas Everybody's having fuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Yep, it will soon be Christmas in the house of GoT. Lathenia has us all putting up Christmas decorations and you know what that means: many breakages and Dillon's awful singing with whatever Christmas song that comes on the CD player that Rochelle and I managed to drag from her room down to our lounge.

"It's Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistmaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss!" Dillon sings, doing a knee slide into the table. "Who put that there?"

"Everything was moved so that Ethan and Lorian could get our artificial tree through here without tripping over anything." Neriah explains.

Dillon glares at her muttering something containing the words 'Mary Sue' under his breath. "Well where's the tree then?" He adds this time out loud.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Dillon, It's right behind you. You know, the big green thing that smells a bit like dust?"

At that moment, Matt runs in carrying the star and the angel, one of which must go on the top of the tree. Lathenia follows at a walk.

"I wanna put them on the tree! I wanna put them on the tree! I wanna put them on the tree!" He choruses. "Please can I? Can I?"

Neriah prises them out of his hands. "Right," she says, ignoring Matt completely. "We've got a decision to make, people! Star or angel?"

"You ought to take a vote." Lathenia states from her position seated beside Lorian on the sofa.

There's a murmur of agreement before Neriah's voice cuts in. "Raise your hand is you want the star on the tree?"

Nearly everyone raises their hand. Matt just looks puzzled. "What are the options?" he enquires.

Neriah sighs, slapping her own forehead. I can't help but giggle at the look on Neriah's face. As I watch Dillon biting his lip, I know that he feels the same way.

"Matt, you brought the tree-toppers in here! There's either the angel or the star!" She explains.

Matt nods slowly as his tiny brain struggles to process the information. "Oh, okay then."

"So, Raise your hand if you want the star on top of the tree?" Neriah commands for the second time of today.

Again, nearly everyone raises their hands, this time accompanied by Matt.

As he raise his hand, Dillon mumbles. "I'd rather it was cheese."

I smile. "then there wouldn't be anything on the tree 'cause you would've eaten it."

"I know." Dillon replies, grinning. "But you would've helped me eat it!"

"Well, yeah!" I state, rolling my eyes as i toss him a bit of cheese out of my pocket, placing a piece in my own mouth too. It is eaten quickly.

"And who wants the angel on top of the tree?" Neriah questions.

Matt is the only one who raises his hand.

Neriah rolls her eyes too. "Matt, you already voted."

"I know, but I want both." Matt states.

Neriah sighs again. "Why do I put up with you?"

"'cause you want the power." Dillon answers for her.

Matt argues, "No, it's because she loves me!"

I yank the star out of Neriah's hand. "So, who's gonna out the star on the tree then?" I call above the din of Matt and Dillon's argument.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna do it!" Matt yells, jumping up and down in front of me with his hand in the air. He fails to notice that I'm actually shorter then him so actually it doesn't make a difference. "Please can I? Can I? Please?"

I look to Lathenia pleadingly.

"Just let him do it before he drives us insane with his annoying, irritating and very degrading ways." Lathenia answers the question I spoke only with my thoughts. Thankfully, although he's a truthseer, Matt has the attention span of a Gnat and the memory of a goldfish.

With a grimace, I hand it over.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Matt shouts.

I turn my eyes away; I just can't bear to watch whatever stupid thing he's about to do. Actually, wait! Yep, I can bear it. Whatever he does, it's guaranteed to be quite funny. Besides, I'm not gonna be the one who has to tidy up the mess he makes.

Matt jumps on the tree and begins to attempt to climb it. Unfortunately, he has completely forgotten that it's a fake tree and therefore is not attached to the floor or very strong. He gets almost to the top of the tree. I'm sure that most of us are willing the tree not to break 'cause it would be a waste to get another one when we had a perfectly good tree to begin with.

It doesn't break.

It tips over.

Matt, the star, the tree, the tinsel, the lights and the baubles all go crashing to the floor, landing with a tremendously loud thump. In the face of all this mess, ruin and stupidity, there is only one thing for Dillon and I to do: laugh.

"This is why I buy plastic baubles." Lorian says over the laughter.

"ALL RIGHT," Marduke yells from the doorway as everyone laughs either 'cause they find Matt tipping the tree over and the surprised look on his face hilarious, or 'cause they're relieved that, thanks to Lorian and Lathenia thinking enough to buy Christmas decorations that aren't breakable, nothing's broken –except possibly Matt but that's his own problem. "WHO WANTS CHRISTMAS TREE COOKIES?"

This has everyone stop laughing to look at the tray of 'cookies' Marduke is carrying with horror. They look – and probably taste – like something that's been scooped out of the toilet after some poor, unfortunate individual has tasted some of Marduke's other awful cooking.

No-one wants any. Rochelle does some quick thinking. "Erm, sorry Marduke, we just had fish and chips. We might eat some later."

Ethan agrees. "Yeah, I'm stuffed right now." He drags Matt out of the way of the tree and with Neriah's help, pushes up the tree.

Of course, we haven't eaten anything - exept the cheese dillon and I ate and our advent calendar - yet but Marduke doesn't know that. All he will know is that his cookies will be gone by the time he gets back from looking at his other ingredients at some point in time. What he won't know is that they will have been thrown in the bin to be given to a toxic waste disposal crew.

I go to help Ethan and Neriah re-apply the tinsel and baubles – fortunately, the lights had been taped on to tree so they are still attached to the tree. Then I realise there are people missing.

"Hey, where are Isabel and Arkarian?" I enquire.

Dillon, who has just joined us in decorating the tree, shrugs. "I dunno."

Ethan whispers to me. "They've gone to get the stuff for Christmas dinner without Marduke knowing."

"Of course." I answer. "I'm not eating the muck _he_ likes to call food."

"No-one is." Dillon adds, having eavesdropped on us yet again. "Merry Christmas."

"It will be, but only if we get the tree up on time. Now mush, Dillon. Hang some baubles by the top of the tree. You're taller than I am." I demand. "The quicker we're done with this, the sooner we can eat cheese."

I can't help but smile to myself. I'm with my friends, not alone the house with my mum, and no matter what happens, I know that this is gonna be the best Christmas ever! Definitely the most fun one!

**AN: Yes, I know this one is short and not that funny but it's building up to the big one that's the actual day. Anyway, there may be two more chapters or just one, depending on how much time I have to write on the computer before Christmas. I intend for this one not to be really late like the Fireworks night one and the Halloween one.**

**Next Chapter: More of Dillon's dodgy singing, Marduke's nasty cooking and this time, Lathenia's Dillon obsession, Isabel's sugar addiction and Arkarian being Arkarian.**

**Please review; I like feedback, especially at Christmas. :-p**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna do a new years one of these as well but not until after Christmas.**


	2. Of The Locked Broom Cupboard and Stockin

**AN: Right, I'm back writing. Just so you all know, as I might not finish this and update it today, it isn't actually late 'cause I'm writing this on Christmas day. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I was going to do another sort of Getting Ready chapter but seeing as it is Christmas, I will just cut to Christmas. **

**Oh and ****Randa****, I will put this here 'cause if you've looked at this to see if I've replied to your criticism , I doubt you'd want to read to the bottom of the page where I normally reply to reviewers. I appreciate your advice but ****The House of GoT**** is something I started writing to give me a break from writing my serious fic, ****A Promise Once Broken****. It's a Parody so I have warped the characters quite a lot. I do write other fics. I also write in the Eragon category and though I admit that the one about Mary Sues isn't very good, ****The House of Eragon**** is different to the House of GoT all together. Yes I do write a lot of House of GoT spin offs like this one but it's because I wanted to do something on a special occasion and it wouldn't fit into the main story anywhere.**

**I disagree that having to many out-of-Character characters is too much hassle. I enjoy it. And as to whether or not it is pointless to read (I don't mean to be rude either) that depends on what your idea of fun is. Also, if you had read past chapter 11, when the visitors leave, you would know that it does have a plot and there will be serious fics with the house of GoT Characters too.**

**There are lots of Humour fics and Parody fics that I've written but there are also serious ones. The characters may just appear in the House of GoT but that's because they are visitors, people who have requested to be in the House there will only be one more chapter in the entire story where visitors may just randomly appear and that will be the last chapter of the story. In A Promise Once Broken, the characters are developed properly, not just thrown in, but as I said, The House Of Got is something fun to do in my free time. It may not be accurate or fantastically well written but that's why I'm a fanfic writer and not Marianne Curley. I appreciate your criticism.**

**Anyway, now that's over on with the story****. Just so you know, I just inserted that bit for Randa so it's not Christmas day anymore.**

_**Disclaimer: I own the randomness and Kyla but I don't own GoT, Marianne Curley does.**_

**Yep, it's her yet again…**

**Kyla**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I quickly shove my alarm clock under my pillow so as not to wake anyone else up at midnight. It's Christmas Eve, no! It's now just a minute into Christmas day, and I drew the short straw of making Dillon think Santa's been. However, I refused to fill everyone else's stockings 'cause I only drew the straw for Dillon's, so Isabel has to fill everyone else's stockings and Rochelle will have already filled mine and Isabel's.

I rub my eyes as I slide out from under the covers, shrugging on my old and rather tattered dressing gown on before I creep over to the broom cupboard. I don't care that my dressing gown is slightly singed form when Marduke set the kitchen on fire one time or that it has a bit of candle wax burned on the sleeve from when we toasted marshmallows one time and I put my arm in the flame of my candle without realising 'cause my marshmallow was on fire, I like my dressing gown.

Isabel is late again. I know this 'cause her key isn't in the lock. Yeah, it's a bit weird to need a key to the broom cupboard but Lorian thought it was necessary 'cause we all kept shutting each other in there and putting something heavy in the way so whoever we shoved in was trapped until we remembered to let them out again. Also, it gives him and Lathenia somewhere to hide our stocking fillers for Christmas. Only they have a key, the spares are all locked in the cupboard until they need someone else to open the cupboard.

I wait there for a minute or so before Isabel creeps as quickly as she can towards me.

"What took you so long?" I hiss.

"I don't know!" She whispers back. "I thought I was going to be on time but I'm not!"

I sigh, turning my key in the lock. "You never are."

"So shall we fill the stockings?" She enquires with a grin.

"We'd better." I reply.

I pull a sack of presents from the cupboard and hand it to her before pulling another one down for myself to carry. Isabel eyes the other two sacks disdainfully.

"It looks like we've got to come back." She states.

"Yeah," I say.

We creep down the stairs to the lounge, where the stockings are, some hung, others lying on the floor or chair or sofa. Once there, I don't dare to put the light on in case Dillon or Matt is outside trying to catch a glimpse of Santa. I know that seems a little extreme but I wouldn't put it past them!

"Okay, let's just read on the presents and put them in the right stocking." I explain.

Isabel sighs. "I'm not Dillon or Matt. I do have a functional brain! Also, you said 'stocking', it should have been 'stockings'."

"No it shouldn't. I've only got to fill Dillon's stocking. You've got to fill everyone else's stockings." I protest, much to Isabel's dismay.

"Yeah, but I will still be here in the morning if I've got to do the whole lot by myself! Come on, Kyla, please!"

"All right, I will wake Arkarian up for you."

"Kyla!"

"Oh fine, I will lug all those sacks down the stairs myself once I have filled Dillon's stocking." I relent. Yeah, I know that's a little bit weak but, you know, it's just a tad cruel to leave Isabel to do the lot on her own. No, I will stay and keep her company after I've lugged those sacks down for her. "Now, I can't make out what it says on this sack. Whose presents are inside it?"

Isabel deciphers it easily with her gift of sight in any and all light. Lucky! "Oh, that's Dillon and Matt."

What a fluke! The first sack I picked up and it's the one I want! I waste no time in opening in and yanking out the first present. Again, 'cause the only light available is that from the moon, I have trouble reading the name. I know Lorian's written in large handwriting so it's possible to read the names but it's still pretty difficult for me to read it.

"Isabel? Does this say Dillon on it?" I ask.

She spares a quick glance at it. "Yeah, it does."

I was actually right! Go me! Anyway, now I know what the word 'Dillon' looks like in the dark, I will be able to tell it from the word 'Matt' and fill Dillon's stocking a heck of a lot easier! I'm actually rather thankful of my own mind now. I would never have been able to fill everyone's stockings in the dark, so I'm pretty glad I had the sense to protest. I'm also glad that I'm sharing this duty with Isabel. Her gift of sight in any and all light certainly makes things a lot easier!

I press on, getting Dillon's stocking filled as quickly as possible, but despite this, Isabel is filling Matt's stocking after filling Ethan's and Arkarian's thanks to her fantastic sight.

"I'm off to get the other two sacks." I comment as I hurry back up to the broom cupboard.

We make good progress once I've dragged down the other sacks, this time labelled Kyla and Neriah, and Rochelle and Isabel. Of course, these sacks are only half full 'cause Rochelle's all ready filled our stockings. We even have time to scoff some milk and cookies that Dillon left out for us.

The funny thing is that Dillon and Matt still don't realise why they put out three glasses of milk and a whole plate of cookies. I'm guessing they just think Santa's extra hungry. By the time Isabel and I go to bed with our stomachs full while the rest of us is half asleep, it's half past one. I just get in bed and fall straight into a deep sleep.

I am woken what seems like only a few minutes afterwards by a lot of yelling and the thump of someone jumping on my bed.

"HE'S BEEN! HE'S BEEN!" Dillon yells. I open one eye sleepily to see him jumping on my bed with his stocking propped up in the floor by my wardrobe.

"Dillon, what the…" I grumble.

"FATHER CHRISTMAS HAS BEEN! HE FILLED OUR STOCKINGS AND ATE THE MILK AND COOKIES!" He calls landing with a thump on his butt at my feet.

Now Dillon's stopped shouting, I can hear Matt's cries of "HE'S BEEN!" too. I look to the alarm clock on my bedside table and groan.

It says that it's half past two in the morning

**AN: So, another chapter over. I'm getting kicked off the computer now. I'm going to update this ASAP. I know I said I was going to cut straight to Christmas day but it's gonna have to wait one more chapter for the main bit.**

**This chapter was going to be posted on Christmas day but I didn't get around to finishing it 'cause I was too busy gorging myself on chocolate and turkey.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You people rule! I hope you all had a great Christmas!**

**Please review :-p**


	3. Of Snow Time, Presents and Cheese Hats

**AN: Okay, I am back on the computer. This time, I am on the Christmas day chapter. I'm strangely and randomly hyper in case anyone really wants to know, but yeah… On with the festiveness! (Yeah, I know it's a bit late but at least it's still December!)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Guardians of Time but I do own the House, Kyla and a writer's block named Jimothy.**_

**You will never guess whose pov this last chapter is in…**

**Or maybe you will…**

**Kyla**

(**AN: It looks like steps again! Yeah, I'm easily fascinated by random stuff when I'm hyper.**) It's now six o'clock in the morning and Dillon has decided to play the Christmas album at full volume while we all try to get some sleep after the earlier 'HE'S BEEN!' incident. It took Ethan, Arkarian, Isabel, Rochelle and me to manage to drag him back to his room, thanks to his superior strength, and when we managed that, we had to strap him into his bed and lock the door before we could remove his stocking from my room and place it in its previous position in the lounge.

But, thanks to his strength again, he has escaped and is bent on getting everyone up so that we can open our presents. His awful singing is actually louder than the Christmas album, which is weird 'cause the floor is vibrating 'cause the loudness of the Christmas album and Dillon is probably downstairs dancing to it.

Or not. My door has burst open to reveal Dillon doing air guitar in the doorway. I roll over so that I can't see him and clap my pillow over my ears so I can't hear him. It was a good try but the words sung by the cat-being-strangled-in-a-hot-tin-toilet sound-alike still manage to penetrate my pillow.

I lift my head to give him extreme Evils but as I do so, it connects with something hard. I roll over to see that Dillon was singing in my ear. I rapidly change my extreme Evils to extra extreme Evils. That is not fair. He shouldn't be in my room while I'm trying to sleep anyway. He shouldn't have come in my room without my permission anyway. I mean, what if I'd been getting changed?

Despite my distraction, my extra extreme Evils are still holding firm. Dillon gives me a pleading look.

"Oh come on Kyla, It's Christmas!" He tries to persuade me. "It's a time for fun!"

"Which some of us need sleep to be capable of!" I finish for him.

"Get up!" He whines shaking my shoulders. "Please!"

"No, bother me in a couple of hours and I might actually listen." I say. "Note the 'listen' not 'do it'."

"Come on! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Dillon begs, getting down on his knees.

I can't take it any more! "ALL RIGHT! I'M MOVING! I'M GETTING UP! HAPPY NOW?" I snap.

"Yeah!" Dillon answers.

"Well go on, leave! Get out of my room so I can get changed." I demand.

He skips out of the room. He's so not normal. I may have to get him a session with a psychologist for his birthday. I drag myself out of bed and throw on some old clothes that are just there on the chair, ready to be put on. I then amble down the stairs, meeting Isabel on the way looking equally shattered. That does it; I am sleeping after Christmas dinner!

I clap my hand to mouth as an amazingly loud thump reverberates through the ceiling. Lorian notices as he walks from the lounge to the kitchen door carrying a butcher's knife.

"Do not worry about that. Marduke has likely noticed that although we gave him a small turkey to cook, we are not letting him cook us Christmas dinner. He is safely locked away in his room." The immortal explains.

"Good." I reply.

Lorian raises his eyebrows but leaves me to go into the lounge. The second I clear the doorway, Matt pounces on me squashing me totally, while yelling, "MERRY CHRISTMAS KYLA!" Oh well, I may be crushed but at least it was Matt not Dillon who gave me a crushing hug. If it had been Dillon, I don't think I would've had any ribs left to be crushed.

Unfortunately, as I attempt to locate my stocking, which I remember rightly, is one of the ones hung on the side of the TV 'cause Rochelle and I couldn't find anywhere else to hang it and I didn't want anyone except Dillon or Matt to trip over it, Dillon does decide to hug me and wish me a Merry Christmas. Luckily, he has retained some sort of common sense and doesn't squeeze me, most likely 'cause of the bad mood I'm in at the moment.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" he cries, letting go of me to begin doing the air guitar to the 'Twelve days of Christmas' by the Spinners who are farmers who like to play the banjo and think a calling bird should be a Collie bird. I have to admit I do love that song though. (**AN: I do! I'm also still hyper!**)

At that point, Isabel comes in through the door to the hallway and Lorian and Lathenia enter the room through the door leading to the kitchen. Lathenia switches off the song much to Dillon's disappointment.

"Awww! I was listening to that!" He protests.

"So was I!" I add.

Lathenia simply explains. "Well, if you wish to open the presents in your stockings then they have to be opened now before I have to leave to prepare Christmas dinner."

Lorian sniggers, earning himself an eyebrow raising gesture from Lathenia. "I had to cut the turkey on half because it would not fit in the oven." He explains with a chuckle.

"You did put the knife away right?" Neriah questions, gesturing to Dillon and Matt. "If one of these idiots should get hold of it, I refuse to clean the blood off the floor. There might be a stain on the carpet."

"I did." Lorian answers, oblivious to the fact that Dillon, with more slightly more in the brains department than Matt, was giving Neriah mega extra extreme Evils along with most of the rest of the named.

Lathenia claps her hands together. "Right, collect your stockings then. I want to see what Father Christmas has brought you."

Of course, Santa hasn't brought us anything. What Lathenia really means is that she wants to see if we like what she and Lorian have been collecting to wrap up for our stockings all year. But Dillon and Matt still buy it.

I grab my stocking, which was, as I thought it was, hung on the side of the TV, and sit down on the sofa beside Dillon, who is so excited that he is fidgeting fit to burst. We wait until everyone has their stocking before pulling out a present to open.

Matt tears his open in a flurry of paper to reveal a pair of socks, which he stares at with a huge amount of joy on his face before shouting: "Thank You Santa!" Neriah opens hers perfectly without even tearing a tiny bit. Isabel opens hers slowly; all the time trying to guess what it is, while Arkarian opens his in the normal way, quite a bit faster. Rochelle, Dillon and I all try to guess what it is by shaking it, feeling it then unwrapping it. Ethan cheats, using his skill of animation to open the present while it floats in midair by his face.

"Ethan!" Rochelle scolds. "I could cheat and use my skill of touch to know what my presents are but I don't."

"Well, that's your decision, isn't it?" Ethan retorts.

We all turn our attention back to our presents. I'm guessing mine is a pair of socks like Matt's but when I open it, I find that it's not. It's actually a dark blue hoodie with white stars on the front. I put it on immediately, sending a mental thanks to Lorian and Lathenia. Dillon's is a CD with different Christmas songs to what we have now on it.

"Wow!" He exclaims. "That is so cool!"

The immortals smile. I survey the other names to find that Rochelle has been given a green jumper, Ethan some gloves and a hat, Arkarian a scarf, Isabel an alarm clock that looks like a packet of sweets and Neriah some make-up. Matt is still staring in wonder at the socks. I laugh at him, my bad mood completely evaporated. He fails to notice, still staring at the socks.

The stocking opening becomes profitable for everyone, with Matt being fascinated by all of his gifts, which turn out to be chocolate, socks, a hat, a scarf and some gloves. By the time I've opened all of mine, I have a new and really cool hoodie, a pair of pretty shoes, a necklace, a scarf and a CD player that looks like a wedge of cheese with matching speakers 'cause mine broke a while back.

Lathenia checks her watch and rushes back into the kitchen to get the turkey out, warning us to go and wash our hands before we eat and also to keep an eye on Matt to make sure he doesn't get lost or let Marduke out by mistake.

Minutes later, we're all seated around the kitchen table eating turkey with stuffing, sausages wrapped in bacon, roast parsnips, roast potatoes, peas, carrots, mashed potato and gravy while some of us drink port, port and lemonade or just lemonade – with or without sugar. Even Neriah doesn't find something to complain about. It gets to that point in Christmas dinner where I'm struggling to finish that last roast potato and have given up all hope of eating the mashed potato, while Dillon, with his bottomless pit of a stomach, grins at me from above his cleared plate teasingly.

Then Lathenia announces that she had better go and put the Christmas pudding in the oven. I stuff the roast potato in my mouth while aiming a kick at Dillon's ankle, grinning like he had moments before as the grin is wiped off his face. It doesn't take long for it to reappear though as I give up before I even try to eat that lump of mash.

Beside me, I notice that Arkarian is wrestling the bottle of lemonade out of Isabel's hand.

"But my port is too strong!" She protests as he wrenches it from her grip and gives it to Neriah, who is opposite him. Isabel is one of the ones drinking only port and sugar free lemonade 'cause we don't want a hyper Isabel bouncing off the ceiling, Christmas or no Christmas. That is never good.

Arkarian says fairly, "Then have the sugar free lemonade."

Isabel sighs. "Matt, pass me the lemonade, please?"

Matt, being not entirely there, gives her the full sugar lemonade, so Arkarian has to take it from her again. This time, he gives it to Rochelle, who isn't thick enough to pass it to Isabel if she asks, or too engrossed in her port to stop someone else giving it to Isabel. Neriah passes Isabel the sugar free lemonade, which the latter eyes distastefully.

Lorian takes everyone's plates out as Lathenia brings in the Christmas pudding and ten bowls. She gives everyone an equal portion of the enormous Christmas pudding and we all tuck in. I like mine with only a tiny bit of custard, so it's less for me to eat when I all ready feel like I'm about to burst with the amount of food I've eaten. Dillon's is not actually visible under the vast amount of custard he prefers, while Neriah's has no custard at all 'cause it's another thing that could make her fat, which is unlikely if Dillon, Matt, Ethan, Arkarian and Lorian don't get fat with the amount they always eat.

Beside me, Arkarian eats his quite quickly but with manners, but Dillon scoffs his within a two minutes. I gape at him, reminding myself to swallow before I do so. He shrugs and grins, extending a hand to close my mouth. This time, I don't bite him, but only 'cause it's Christmas. Come to think of it, with the amount of sleep I got last night due to Dillon, I probably should have bitten him, but oh well, I will just eat my food now. I can always get Dillon back for causing my lack of sleep later.

My eyes move to Ethan, on the other side of Isabel, and I grin evilly. I'm going to require the help of a certain pranking mastermind though, if he will give it. 'Cause of Dillon's lack of observation skills, it will only have to be a simple one. I could plan it now and do it straight after lunch. I send a thought message to Rochelle, who is sitting next to Ethan and is probably the only truthseer paying attention anyway.

_Rochelle!_ I call. _Don't make it obvious I'm talking to you._

_Okay._ She replies.

_I would like Ethan's help. Could you whisper to him that I'm going to prank Dillon for waking me up so many times last night just 'cause it's Christmas? Does he have any ideas?_ I enquire.

She resolves. _I will talk to him._

There's a moment of silence from her while she whispers to Ethan, whose mouth curves upwards into a smile. I take that to be a sign of approval. Then Rochelle answers.

_He will help but he doesn't think you should because it's not Dillon's fault that he gets so excited about Christmas. He says that it should be simple like animating a piece of rope to trip him up as he goes into the lounge._

I roll my eyes. _Tell him these exact words: Ethan, that sucks! You're supposed to be a pranking mastermind! However, I can't be bothered to think of anything better, so if you organise the prank, I will be sure to laugh._

Rochelle's mental voice laughs. _Yep, will do._

She turns from her Christmas pudding to Ethan once more before replying. _He says sure. He will do just that but not until after all the presents are open._

_Okay, tell him Thanks._

By the time everyone's finished there food and we're all back in the lounge, it's quarter past two. Dillon immediately dives under the tree to hand out everyone's presents to them. When that's done, he takes his seat beside me and fidgets until Lathenia returns after doing the washing up. I have to fight myself not to whack him to end the fidgeting.

Finally, we're allowed to open our presents. Dillon grabs the one on the top of his present pile. I choose the one from Isabel and shake it to see if it rattles. It doesn't. I proceed to feel it deciding that it isn't in a box 'cause it's kind of squishy. I come to the conclusion that it is material: socks or something.

Only then do I tear it open and discover that it's a pair of slippers, a rather nice pair at that.

"Thanks Isabel." I say, unable to see her 'cause the wrapping paper flying everywhere, signalling that Matt, who is sitting on the floor, is opening another present.

"To go with you dressing gown." She explains.

I move on to the next one, from Ethan. After shaking and feeling it, I have come to the decision that it's probably a DVD judging by its size. I tear it open to reveal that it is a DVD, but not one you can buy. On the front cover is an image of Neriah, covered in water and looking disgusted while standing in the doorway from the hall to the lounge – exactly as she looked when we pranked her on Halloween. It's titled: _2007: The Pranking Year_.

I'm not so stupid as to not know what this is a DVD of. I launch myself at Ethan, who is only over the end table from me, and hug him. "Thank you so much Ethan!"

He grins. "Knew you'd like it!"

The second I let Ethan go, I'm enveloped in a hug from Dillon. "Thanks Kyla!"

He must have opened the cheese hats I gave him. One is a cowboy hat made of cheese, the other is a woolly hat that looks like cheese and has Cheese written on the front.

"No problem." I answer.

Neriah gasps. "Everyone! It's snowing!"

The presents are abandoned as we all leg it outside as fast as we can to stand freezing our butts off in the snow. The snows all ready quite deep; it must've been snowing during Christmas dinner but none of us noticed. Rochelle emerges with the camera to film the momentous occasion of actually having snow on Christmas day.

Matt immediately grabs two handfuls of snow. He puts one down Neriah's back and as she turns around to scream at him, he rubs the other handful of snow in her face, laughing manically again. From the grin on her face, Rochelle has caught the whole thing on camera. Ethan quickly joins in, lobbing more snow at Neriah, while Isabel tries to catch snowflakes on her tongue to see if they have any sugar in them. I collapse into the snow to make a snow angel.

"I'm getting my cheese hat!" Dillon explains after lobbing all the snowballs he's made at Neriah, Ethan and Matt. He turns to me. "Do you want me to get your coat?"

"Yeah sure," I answer, "but Dillon, remember to use the woolly one that only looks like cheese not the one that is actually cheese."

"Yeah!" Dillon answers, unable to contain his enthusiasm for the snow. He runs to the house.

Perhaps it's a good job that the snow has distracted us all from Christmas. Now I fell a tad guilty for asking Ethan to prank Dillon. He is a useful ally in getting cheese, after all. Oh well, Ethan's bound to have forgotten the prank the amount of fun he looks like he's having.

All of a sudden there's a thud followed by the sound of Dillon's enthusiastic voice. "Oh look! String!"

Or not. I can't help but smile at that, until Isabel skips past chanting. "Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake!"

"Snowflakes don't even have any sugar in them!" I explain to her as she skips around me.

"I know." She answers with her tongue still out to catch snowflakes. "But it's Christmas, I've got to get hyper on something!"

With that, she skips off, leaving me to get a wet butt sitting in the snow. A snowball whacks me on the head. I turn my head to the culprit: Ethan, whose laughing hysterically, before making a good, hard snowball to hit him in the face with.

"Right then, prepare to eat snow!" I threaten jumping up to join the snowball fight.

As my snowball hits Ethan right in the mouth and I praise my own fantastic shot, I can't help but think that this year has been the greatest Christmas ever!

**AN: That was actually surprisingly long for me. I'm sorry this wasn't up before the end of December but at least it's up before the twelve days of Christmas are over. Happy New Year everyone!**

**I might do boxing day but it depends on if I have time 'cause I've got two massive pieces of coursework I haven't even started due in for Monday and I'm back at school tomorrow so no doubt I will get some more. If I don't get anymore and I make good progress on what I have got, then I will do it but if not I won't. Also, the New Years one will definitely have to be late – I might even do it in the actual story – but it will eventually be done, I think.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this fic, Fan fiction is being a little bit temperamental at the moment so I can't put your names up here but you know who you are! Also, thanks to anyone who reviews this chapter. I still read them even after I've finished writing the story, and I appreciate feedback.**

**Please review :-p**


End file.
